Old memories never fade
by Samthemanlybutterfly
Summary: Five years after graduating, Kenny runs into someone he thought he would never see again. He decides to take them with him back to Craig's place to help protect them better. Rated M for lemon, and the pairings are Bunny and Cryde. A friend of mine and I are writing this together so it might not be updated that often.


(( so, one day I got the idea and planned on writing this as a fanfic. I ended up telling my best friend the idea and we decided to RP it instead, so we started rping this about four months ago and I love the way it's turning out ))

It was hard to think, just five years ago they were graduating from high school yet with the situation they were in now they would rather have still been left in high school back when things were much more simple. Not everything was so conflicted. If friends they knew in school would see them now, they were both sure they would be treated badly. Shuffling down the darkened hall, a small blond boy sighed softly looking down to see the chain around his neck. Seeing as his master liked him best, he refused to leave marks on the boy saying it would earn him less money if he ever decided to sell them.  
Butters entered the small darkened room unlocking the binds that kept Clyde from moving. "We w-were instructed to go to the strip club tonight by t-the master.."he allowed his voice to trail off as Clyde nodded his head. The brunette male was covered in bruises, along with bitemarks indicating he was used often by others. Tugging on the collar arond his neck, the two slipped into outfits provided by there master before heading off. Taking a flight of stairs, they entered the back end of the club before leaving a small room and heading for a seat watching the other people around them, somewhat curious expressions on there faces. Only five years after finishing with high school and already things in life have escalated quickly in Kenneth McCormick's life. He didn't mean to but he ended up with the wrong group of people when just trying to buy something to smoke that night. But that wasn't as bad as the fact that he worked now with the people and his job was to silently kill those whom haven't paid the group back. But he was good at his job- And the boss was a good friend of his.  
One night when he is told to travel to the strip club to kill some bum that hasn't paid back drug money, Kenny found himself having a tough time finding the guy. He came to a cute little blond sitting on the sidelines with a brunette and did his best to politely talk. He was a tall, muscular guy and usually people were easily intimidated by him. He hoped not to scare the two. Though they did look oddly familiar. "Excuse me. Can you help me find someone?"Hearing the new voice caused the two males to look over, Clyde wincing a bit as his gaze landed on Kenny. He tried his best not to shake, yet coudent control his bottom lip as it quivered a bit. Butters on the other hand smiled nicely up to the taller male "Wel sure will help! Might not be the best of help but we can try." Seeing that the blond seemed friendly made him give off a smile that made him look less intimidating. "Thank you. Umm," He paused as he opened his jacket and took the photo out from a pocket inside of it. He turned it so Butters could see the person. It was some ugly, lowly guy who harassed strippers. "He owes a lot of money, and my boss sent me here to. . 'Speak' to him."Glancing over the photo, Butters tilted his head to the side curiously while glancing over to Clyde. As the brunette looked over the photo he shivered once more "Y-yeah I know him... He was talkin' with our boss earlier." Clyde grew quiet, his arms wraping around himself as he gazed down sighing softly. Butters pat Clyde on the shoulder before turning back torwards Kenny "S-Sorry 'bout him..He's been through a lot." Just as he spoke a taller male, standing proudly at 6'5'' walked over to them a serious expression on his face. "Clyde, in thirty minutes room twelve wants to have a word with you. Butters I want you in my office in thirty as well."His voice sounded rather bitterly cold, narrowing his eyes on the two who quickly nodded. "Y-Yes master." Both speaking out in unison they watched as he headed to the back once more vanishing into one of the bit his tongue as he watched the scene play out between the three. Clyde and Butters. . . ? The names were so familiar and yet his memory didn't quite connect it soon enough. As it did, though, he gasped in realization. These two were the sweet boys he knew since childhood? He didn't think this would happen to the kindest of people, but he guessed he wasn't one to talk."Um. . Butters. Can you show me to your boss' office, please? I wish to speak with him."Hesitant for a moment, Butters slowly nodded "sure thing." Both males stood up, and headed for the back. Once at the back Butters went down the stairs first, followed by Clyde. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they walked down a long hallway hearing the screams of other 'toys' that had been bought. Glass shattering, and the smell of blood thick in the air. Walking up to two doors, Butters knocked before opening one of the doors peeking his head inside "master, someone wishs to speak with you." "Let them in then and quit waisting my time." The responce sounded more of a growl, causing the small blond to whimper slightly nodding and taking a few steps tall blond sighs. "Give me just a second, OK? I want you two to wait for me." He said while offering a smile, that was, before his face went stoic and he entered the room without a second to waste. "Hello sir." Kenneth kept his voice calm, professional. "I noticed that you have two rather. . Enchanting boys. The two I believe I heard you call Clyde and Butters?" He cleared his throat as he looked at the man with his gaze growing cold. "I work for Craig Tucker, and I believe you must know him well. He is basically encharge of this town. But besides the point- I want to buy Clyde and Butters from you for him. How much do you want each?"Raising an eyebrow at the sudden offer, the male slowly stood up. "Hmm."he thought for a moment, pulling a cigeratte out and lighting it. "I haven't thought much about selling off blondie but the brunette is cheap." A slow smirk formed on his face as he crossed his arms. " He's been used quite often so he isnt worth much. The blond on the other hand is still a virgin, and I made sure of that. How much you willing to pay for each and ill tell you yes or no."Kenneth felt the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk forming. "Ah, I see. Well money is no object when it comes to mister Tucker." He says with calmness and kept his stare on the man. "How about for both I give you. . " He brings a hand up and runs it throughout his messy golden hair after taking down the hood of his jacket, showing he was relaxed. "Six million each."Raising an eyebrow at the price, the mle slowly nodded "hand over the money now and you can have them. Warning you now, they hvent interacted with others muxh and mainly have been kept down here."Kenneth nods. "Of course." He reached inside of his jacket. "Just let me get my wallet, please." He said with the same cool attitude he wore the whole time. As the tall blond reached into his jacket, his fingers hooked around a metal handle and he swiftly pulled out a handgun, aiming and shooting the man in his chest before he could do anything. He watched him fall before putting his gun away, then he left the room. "Clyde, Butters. . ?"At hearing the voice, Butters glanced up to Kenny. Clyde still had his arms wrapped around himself, yet managed to look up at the male. "Ready to go back?"Butters qestioned curiously tilting his head to the side, Clyde remaining quiet as he rubbed at the back of his nods. "Yeah. But first I think I should tell you something." He slowly set a hand on top of Butter's shoulder as to not spook him. His touch was gentle. "You two are mine now. I'm going to take you to my boss and he will be taking care of you. OK? He's a good man."Butters coudent help but shiver at hearing that, slowly nodding. "O-Okay.."he murmured. "so were going to see your boss now?"Clyde finally spoke up, slowly looking up at Kenny as a flash of hope formed in his eyes. Kenneth looked to Clyde and smiled as he finally spoke up. He talks. A good sign he wasn't too broken. "Yep. I think you two will like to see him." He said and with one gesture of a nod, he lead the two of them out of the strip club completely and to his car out front. He held the back door open for them. "I think mister Tucker will be happy to see two important kids we knew as kids."Slipping into the back seats, the two glanced around curiously. Putting on there seatbelts, they blinked a bit at hearing then name. "I-Important..?"Clyde questioned furrowing his brows a bit. "W-We aren't important. All were good at..is being used for sex or being someones pet..."his voice cracked a bit as he talked, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down, hair falling in front of his face."Um, B-Butters. . Can you handle this?" Kenneth asks, feeling panicked as Clyde began to break down into tears. He hurried and buckled himself into the driver's seat before starting up the car and driving out of the strip club parking lot. He drove long while getting small glances back at Clyde out of worry. How would Craig react to him bringing these two home with him? He was supposed to kill a sleazy bum, not pick up to guys they used to be chummy pulled Clyde into a hug, frowning slightly as he lightly shushed the other male rocking him a bit. The sobs grew smaller until finally Clyde had ended up drifting off to sleep, looking at peace for once instead of the usual scared expression he had. Releasing the brunette Butters sighed softly "y-you know you c-can leave us right? You don't have t-to bring us along..""I could have, yes. But I did what I wanted, which was taking you from there." Kenny stated as he was pulled out of his thoughts by Butters speaking to him. "Anyway, I think you two will like it with Craig. He makes a lot o money and he can take good care of you both." Soon he was driving through the rich neighborhood. Like Token lived inside of. But somehow. . . they pulled up to the mansion, Kenneth looked beyond his window and saw that from the shape of the shadows forming on the curtain in an upstairs room, someone was being. . .'Taken care of'. Ken pulled into his usual spot close to the garden walkway then got out and gently shook the to awake. "We're here, guys."At the gentle touch, Butters had awoken almost instantly blinking abit. Clyde on the other hand winced a bit, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he tensed up before slowly letting his eyes slip open. As the two got out of the car they blinked a bit at seeing the mansion. "Y-You live here..?"Butters questioned as he continued to gaze at the mansion as Clyde kept his gaze down, arms wrapped arond shook his head as he walked with and guided them to the front door. "Pfft- I wish. This is Craig's place. I live in a shitty little apartment downtown." When they got to the door, he gave it a hard knocking. Someone yelled a bundle of curses and soon the door was opened. In the threshold stood a tall ravenette with a slender build. He looked at the two behind Ken while taking a drag off of the cigarette he held between his teeth. ". . .Explain, McCormick, or I'm going to fucking shoot you."As the door opened Butters blinked a bit at seeing the ravenette male, seeing as he looked familiar yet the blond coudent quite remember where. Clyde on the other hand kept his gaze down, many thoughts forming into his head before past memories seemed to flash in his mind. Biting at his bottom lip it took all his might not to burst into tears, the brunette glanced over to Butters for a moment seeking comfort from the only person he trusted nowadays. Kenneth sighed heavily. "Calm the fuck down, Tucker. When I was going to do my job, I found these two. Don't you remember Clyde and Butters?" The sharp intake of breath that the other suddenly took told him that he did. He smirk. "Thought so. Now, you should take care of them. And I would suggest be extra careful caring for Clyde. He's super skittish." Craig tossed his cigarette down and stopped it out with the toe of his shoes. "Fine. Come on in, guys. I'll find a room for you both."Clyde tensed a bit at hearing that, watching sadly as Butters began to walk into the house. Following close behind the other he glanced around the house wearily, heart pounding in his chest. So many times in the past had people offered safety and shelter yet ended up hurting him in the end. At this point the brunette was used to being used. Glancing to the blond male next to him his shoulders slumped a bit. Butters glanced over, noticing the look in Clyde's eyes. Leaning in he hugged the other male really quickly whispering softly to tell him everything was going to be and Kenneth let the two go into the house before they followed them in, the black haired shutting and locking the door behind them. "So, Clyde, Butters," Craig's voice was softer as he spoke to the two, unlike he did the gold haired male. "Do you want to share a bedroom or separate ones beside each other?" "I don't mind either way"Butters hummed in responce while looking up at Clyde. "...Share a bedroom.."he murmured while slowly looking up at Craig for the first time since they got there. After a few moments he quickly looked away once more, his arms wrapping around looked confused about the fact that Clyde was avoiding looking at him, but he said nothing and showed the two upstairs to a bedroom with a Queen sized bed. "There is only one dresser, but I can assure you that I will get you two another one in less that two days." He says as he lets the two into the room, which was untouched, showing no one was there before them. "Feel free to explore the house, get settled in. . If you need anything, find me or McCormick. OK?"Clyde was the first to enter the bedroom, glancing around a bit. Taking a seat at the edge of the queen size bed he ran a hand through his hair as Butters nodded. "Alright!"he responded while walking into the bedroom. Closing the door, the small blond smiled over at Clyde "they seem nice." walking over he took a seat on the bed next to Clyde to see he was shaking. The brunette slowly stood up, allowing his jacket to slip off. New bruises were forming on his arms and neck, deep cuts covering the skin. "I-I don't want to be here...I don't want to be used anymore yet that's all im good for. Don't you get it yet?"he murmured the question as tears continued to roll down his cheeks."I hate to see them like that." Kenneth said as the two made their ways downstairs. The ravenette nodded, not being able to hold back a sigh. "Me, too. With seeing them like that after only five years, I think we need to keep a close eye on them." "And keep them safe?" "Of course." The two entered the kitchen and Kenneth began to put new bullets in the gun he usually hid in his jacket while Craig began to get out things to snack on. "I just hope Clyde will adjust. When he looked at me he. . He looked like I was about to rape him or something. . Why would he look at me like that, huh?" Ken sighed heavily as he put his gun away. "If you saw what i took them away from, you'd understand."Clyde's body had begun to tremble a bit, the brunette falling to his knees. Butters walked over hugging the brunette close frowning slightly. "I-I'm sorry Clyde..."he muttered. Pulling away Clyde slowly nodded "t-thanks.."he muttered sadly in responce. "Need anythin'?" Butters asked smiling softly torward the other, watching a Clyde shook his head in responce "no just some rest.."he muttered laying down on the bed."Craig." He looked at Kenneth with wary eyes. "Yes, McCormick?" The blond came and took a few chips from what Craig was collecting on a large plate as his snack. "Do you remember being in love with Clyde?" The question caused him to snort. "Do you remember liking Butters since Kinder-garden?" ". .. Well said."Watching as Clyde drifted off to sleep once more, Butters slipped onto the other side of the bed letting his eyes slip shut. Drifting off to sleep a few minutes later the two males slept for a good several two were left alone. It wasn't until in the late morning that Craig came to the bedroom they were sharing and gently knocked the door before he walked in. "Butters, Clyde. . .Time to wake up. There is breakfast waiting downstairs for you."Clyde had already been awake, bandaging up some of the cut across his chest. Having his back turned torward the bedroom door, he froze in fear knowing the scars on his back were visible or the things they had carved into his skin as one of his punishments. 'slut' four simple letters yet he could only stare sadly up at Craig knowing he other male had seen the 's breath hitched to a stop as he looked at the scar, the scar that spelled out such and ugly name to call someone. "Clyde, come here, please." He said and without hesitation he scooped the brunette uo into his arms, but held him in a gently hold so he would know he could pull away. "Let's get proper medicine on those wounds, shall we. And while we're at it, you can get a nice bath. Sound good, Clyde?"Blinking a bit as he was held, the brunette wasent used to this kind of thing happening to him. "C-Craig.."he muttered softly still a bit tense around the other male. Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks feeling defeated. "All im good for is being used. The words are what ive become and the master makes sure I know how easily he could end my life if I did anything to stop those...people.""Sh, everything is going to be OK now." Craig tries to assure the broken little brunette. He carried him down the hallway to a bathroom and gently set him to his feet, then went to begin the water. "You don't have to worry about someone doing those things to you any longer. I won't allow it." He stood and went to the cabinet under the seek and began to take out up to Craig the brunette whimpered softly. "I don't care for myself. Stopped caring four years ago, but if were caught...and took back to the place we came from they'll kill me. Master always planned on selling Butters but with this...they'll force him into things as well. I don't want my friend to end up like...me.."his voice trailed off gazing at the reflection in the mirror stood up once he collected what medical supplies he would be needing. "Master? Oh," Something suddenly came to his mind and he thought he may need to share it. "When Kenneth got you two, he killed that guy instead of giving him money. And he said he would be at the strip club today with the police to make sure the other bums are killed, too." He shrugged. "Try not to worry, Clyde. People fear me more than Satan in town now."Hearing the last part caused the brunette to shake a bit, slowly taking a few steps away from Craig. "F-Fear you..?"he questioned, shaking once more. Biting hard on his bottom lip, his eyes had widened as he continued to gaze at the male. Butters had awoken few minutes later, slipping out of the bed and down the hall rubbing at his eyes lightly before peeking into the bathroom. At seeing the blond, Clyde quickly walked over to him hugging him frowned. Dammit. He scared him, like he was trying not to do. "Clyde. . . Please, I don't want you to be scared of me. . Only the idiots that owe me money!" Kenneth came upstairs and approached the bathroom because he noticed everyone gathering inside. "Um. . What's goin' on? Craig, hurry what you're doing and let's go. We need to go by Jimbo's and ask him to get that one gun fixed."Clyde murmured something softly to Butters before walking off torwards the bedroom once more. Frowning a bit, Butters followed after the brunette not wanting to leave him alone. Clyde remained huddled in a corner, as Butters sat at the edge of the bed murmuring things softly to his sighed heavily. Kenneth blinked and looked behind him, watching the two escape to their room. "I'm guessing you said too much?" The darker haired nodded, frowning now. "Ah. I figured. At least you didn't tell them what it is you do with your life now. Do you think either would feel safe with a drug trafficer?" He shook his head and sighed. The two collected a few things then left the house for a few had kept his gaze down, waiting till after an hour of the being gone to leave the bedroom. Butters made sure to stay near Clyde as the brunette wandered around, familiarizing himself with the mansion and where everything is. Overtime Clyde opened up a bit more to his friend, as the two lounged around watching tv in one of the took longer than the two determined because a few unexpected things happened. They ended up coming home with Kenneth helping Craig limp into the house, and helped him to his bedroom. Soon a few private doctors came in to help and no one saw Craig for a few the doctors enter the house worried the two, whether they admitted it or not. Slipping off to there room, Clyde sat on the bed while looking torwards Butters now. As the blond took a seat on the bed, they talked amongst Kenneth came and gently knocked on their door before he walked in, a worried look on his face. "Guys. . . You guys aren't going to see Craig a few days. Whether you care or not. He's going to go spend a few days up in the hospital."Butters expression grew worried at hearing that, a slight pout on his lips. Clyde wrapped his arms around himself averting his gaze to look out the window, not speaking up as sighed. "I'm going to be here with you two while he is gone. He doesn't want you two to be alone without someone to make sure you stay safe." He looks at Clyde. ". . .A doctor is going to come see you after Craig is taken to the ambulance."Tensing up at hearing that, the brunette quickly shook his head "I don't want any doctors around me."His voice sounded bitter for once, as Butters gulped a bit growing quiet. Kenneth didn't hesitate to narrow his eyes at Clyde, not being afraid to glare coldly at him. "Too fuckin' bad. Craig will fucking shoot me if he knew I didn't get you seen by the doctor, and I'm not about to die because of you, Donovan."Blinking a bit, Clyde looked over to Kenneth wearily before clearing his throat. "I...I don't want your help. So why not just let me go and forget you ever found me in the first place?"Kenneth took a step forward, closer to Clyde. "Why not? Do you even try to realize that Craig fucking got shot because one of the dudes that knew your old master was trying to get you back?" He asks, his voice lower to a hiss. "If you want to go get yourself used again and again, and die from a fucking STD or a dick choking you- Instead of staying where you are safe and not wanted for sex!"Shaking a bit, Clyde bit his bottom lip a bit hard before taking a step forward. "Safe huh? Years ago I would have loved your safety but now ive grown used to the abuse. So yes I do hope I die as well to end the misery and the memories will finally stop popping into my mind everytime I turn a corner." Walking out of the bedroom Clyde headed down for the front door, Butters frowning a bit. "I...I promised Clyde years ago to always be there for him. He just has trust issues big time..He will eventually come around once he knows you wont hurt us." Walking out of the room the small blond followed after the other growled under his breath in anger. If he wanted to have hurt either of them, he would have done it the first minute he saw them, or within the time they have been there.  
When the two got outside, they were in time to see the ambulance attendances taking an unconscious Craig into the vehicle. His arms and stomach were heavily bandaged and were stained with bothering to look back, Clyde tensed a bit at seeing Craig unconcious like that. Remaining quiet he walked past the ambulence and as far away from the house as he possibly could as Butters followed closely behind. Once out the two males walked side by side, not quite sure where they were headed since they haden't been out of the underground for five ambulance took him to the hospital. He was there for three hours before he awoke. Craig was allowed to make a call and he chose to call Kenneth. In short, the conversation ended with a nurse needing to come and give him medicine that would calm him down, since now Craig desired to beat and shoot Kenneth for letting the two get away from the safety of his had wandered around, ending up in the woods. Leaning against one of the trees the brunette sighed softly pouting torward the blond. "W-Were lost a-arent we..?Butters questioned, getting a nod in return. Sighing softly they continued to walkf while feeling being called, Kenneth got in his car and went on a search fir the two. Eventually the two were found because he asked around. He stopped the car and stepped out gently. "Butters, Clyde. . Please get in the car and come with me. I'm not going to be responsible for your deaths!"Butters glancd torwards Clyde as Kenneth arrived, tilting his head to the side a bit. Walking over Clyde hesitantly got into the car followed by Butters. Clyde let out a soft sigh "I don't see why you want to protect us so much..""Clyde, if I don't protect the both of you, I'm fucking dead." He sighs as he slides into the driver seat. He locked the doors so the two wouldn't be able to get out. "I'm doing this for Craig. If I let you two get hurt, he would be heartbroken. . He's trying hard to keep you safe." Ken started the car ip and began to drive back to the mansion."Why is he trying so hard? Were not worth it yet you still try.."Clyde mumbled underneath his breath as Butters glanced up to Kenny. "We do appreciate all your help though K-Ken.."Kenneth lets out a deep sigh. "As far as I know, I don't know why because I don't what goes on in his head." He sighs heavily. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." He was parking soon enough in his usual spot at the mansion he helped the boys out of the car and lead them inside. "Ugh. . I should smack you both on the butt as punishment for leaving without someone to watch over you, but it's getting too late for that. For now. . You're both grounded.""G-Grounded..?"Butters questioned blinking a bit as he looked over to Kenny. "W-What are we grounded from?"the blond questioned tilting his head to the side in a curious manner, not having heard the word in years. Clyde rubbed at the bck o his neck, yawning bit his lip as he thought of what to ground them from. " . . . You're just grounded, OK? Now go to your room, young men!" He said as firmly as he could while pointing a finger to the staircase. "You will be called down when dinner is ready."Butters and Clyde headed up to there room, the brunette getting a mischevious look in his eyes. "Since were 'grounded' and they supposidly 'try hard to keep us safe' why don't we have a little fun of our own?"Clyde questioned as Butters merely blinked in responce "A-Aww gee..I don't want to get grounded again for causin' trouble"Kenneth took a breath to calm himself down. He went to the kitchen and began to squeal. "Oh, Butters is so cute! He looked like a sweet little kitten when I said he was grounded!" Ken quickly recovered. "Now to cook dinner." He began to get things out to cook then walked out of the room, glancing around both ways before walking down the halls followed by Butters. The two glanced around, while walking down the hall entering random bedrooms to see what was in the rooms were pretty normal. There were a few more spare bedrooms, bathrooms, and even a personal library. It wasn't until a room was decked out with guns of all types that the rooms began to get weird. One room after this had an odd table with dried red and brown on it. Dried males froze at seeing the dried blood, Clyde whimpering softly as Butters placed a hand over his mouth in shock at seeing the the table covered in dried up blood were utensils that surely were sharp and used. Kenneth went to find the two as he didn't know what to make for dinner. When they were not in their room, he searched the afraid to move, they stood there staring at the utensils. A soft whimper slipped from the both of them as they had begn to back away, still shaken by the things they saw."There you guys are!" Kenneth exclaims as he found the two, but quickly he tensed up at what he saw they now knew about. Quickly he shut the door. "Upstairs. You're both fucking grounded, why are you not in your room like you were told?""Y-You...Kenny what...was that.."Butters murmured as tears slowly formed into his eyes while he gazed up to the taller blond. Clyde on the other hand sat there shaking in fear, running a hand through his hair and gripping it lets out a deep breath. "I don't think I should be telling you. You already look frightened enough." He looked at Clyde. "That room is for the bad people. That is all I will tell you two, OK?"Butters slowly nodded, biting at his bottom lip "O-Okay..." Clyde slowly turned to face Kenny, tilting his head to the side "how are they considered bad people to you..?"he qestioned furrowed at that. He took.a moment to think. ". . . We consider them bad people because they don't pay money back, they lie often to us, and they use people for their bodies. That's how we see them as bad. We don't want those kind of people around South Park. So we kill'em. Ok?" He hoped this would make the two less scared to know why they had the room."W-Well..killing is bad but if your gettin' rid of the bad people I guess it's a good thing."Butters murmured while smiling up to Kenny. Clyde slowly took a step closer, placing a shaky hand on Kenny's shoulder "...I-I know where some bad people are..you may have gotten rid of the master but you didn't his son..He's a cruel man who d-dosen't care for anyone but himself.." At the mere mention of the son, Butters shivered uncontrollably wrapping his arms around couldn't help but arch a curious eyebrow. The damned creep had a son? He had to see what made this guys so bad, especially since both looked like he was worse than the father. He takes a breath and looked down at Clyde the calmest he could. "Do you have his name, Clyde?" He asks gently. He didn't need anything else. Over the years all he needed was a first and last name, and he could kill the person shook his head, sighing softly "h-he never told us his name..Only few select people ever learned his name. W-We were considered his whores and whenever his father was busy he would be the one dealing with us. Everytime we saw his face he would change his apperance and become a completely new person it seemed like..."Kenneth nods as his mind begins to run with possible plans he could use to catch this guy. No one has been told about the father being dead yet, so he could easily sneak into the crime scene with a few easy favors from good old Stan. Yes, he could steal the big guy's phone and look up contact info for the son. "Don't worry." He said finally and put on a smile to hide his true thoughts. "He'll be taken down in time. For now, let's go make dinner, OK? You can help tell me what you want to eat and all."Butters smiled at hearing that as he looked up to the older blond "C-Can I cook..?"he questioned tilting his head to the side, a light pout on his face since he haden't been able to cook in years and did miss it. Clyde smiled softly at hearing the question from the boy, feeling a bit more comfortable nods. "Of course, Butters!" He said with his smile becoming genuine because of the cute blond in front of him. He looked at Clyde. "Aw, a smile. That's what I like to see." He said cheerfully before he guided the two smaller males to the kitchen and let them get out what they wanted to eat that they were in the kitchen Butters had began leaned against the wall as he watched the blond cook, letting a soft chuckle slip out here and there as they talked with one another. Later on that night the two were sitting down and chatting, as they enjoyed the tacos that were made, Butters having choosen that remembering how in high school it was always Clyde's favorite excused himself by the time the two went to eat together. He took his food up to one of the studies upstairs and began to make a few calls to people he knew around town, knowing they would be able to assist him in what he needed to do. One person he ended up talking to was Stan, whom was now in the police and his connections were going to help deeply. In the end Kenneth agreed to go by the ravenette's house to exchange a few things so he would be allowed at the crime scene, but he knew he wouldn't be proud of himself for it. He wouldn't tell the two downstairs, they had finished eating, the two cleaned up and put away the remaining foods. Once everything was cleaned up the two males went upstairs to the bathroom next to there bedroom. Taking a quick bath together, they dried off and went back to the bedroom. Wearing only boxers now the two slipped into the bed Butters yawning softly since he was already sleepy and Clyde laying on his side and cuddling up to a went to the bedroom the two were given and gently knocked, then entered slowly. "I wanted to tell you both good-night. I'm downstairs on the couch if you need anything." He said then left quickly, shutting the door behind himself before he went downstairs, and laid on the couch, using his jacket to keep nodded, while Butters was already sound asleep. The brunette turned a bit letting his eyes slip shut before slowly drifting off to sleep. Throughout the night, Clyde let out a few whimpers as he slept the thoughts of the son slipping into his dreams bringing back painful memories. Having been shoved down to the ground everytime he passed by, wearing the same smirk as always. The son always made sure to leave marks on the brnette's skin and often time would spit in his face or yell at the next few days, Kenneth let the to become comfortable in the mansion and would spend a bit o time with them to let them begin to get used to him. Occasionally he would make it known about his interest in Butters, but he did it subtly enough that it wasn't noticeable.  
Then when Craig finally came home he only would glance at the three then move along to go to his room. Even after he first arrived he barely spoke to anyone and spent most time in his room, while Kenneth now left to take care of things that had to do with the son. Both Clyde and Butters barely were given a glance by Craig when he did manage to come out of his and Clyde remained in there room overtime, watching random movies they found around the mansion. Overtime the two felt a bit more lonely only having eachother to keep company. Clyde puffed his cheeks out one night, while laying upside down on the bed "hey Butters?"he murmured in thought. The blond looked over blinking a bit "yeah Clyde?"he questioned in responce. "Have you ever thought about finding love? Like how they do in the movies I mean- true love or whatever you want to call it." Blinking at the question, Butters smiled softly "do you believe in true love?"he questioned in responce frowning a bit as Clyde shook his head. "No. I have reason not to seeing as the past events that had happened...Make it hard to believe in happiness like that. You on the other hand..you still have reason to smile daily."Within a few days of the two having this talk, Craig finally came out of his room without retreating at the sight of his new housemates. He approached their bedroom and knocked gently on it, not bothering to walk in because they might be doing something private. He would let them invite him another casual conversation, they blinked a bit at hearing the knock. Butters had gotten up and walked to the door slowly opening up. Blinking up at Craig, the blond smiled softly at him. Clyde remained on the bed, glancing over to Craig as the door was looked down at him. ". . Do you two like it here?" He asks, his voice quiet. "You two are basically held here all the time. . I only ask because it must be boring and. . A celebration will be happening in South Park in a few hours." He looked up and met eyes with Clyde, then quickly looked down at Butters. "Do you guys want to go? It's going to be a parade."Clyde sat up a bit in the bed, he blinked a bit "a parade..."he mumbled puffing his cheeks out a bit. Butters smiled softly "It's not boring just a bit lonely is all." Clyde slowly stood up and walked over to the door "why is there a celebration anyway?"Oh. Oh no, he had to tell what kind of parade it was now. He hoped this ended well. "Um, well, it's a . . ." Craig did his best not to seem tense. "It's a . . Pride parade. Where you celebrate being queer." He says and looked between the two, hoping they wouldn't freak out."Sounds like fun!"Butters responded in a smile while Clyde nodded in agreement. "I haven't been to a parade like that since high school so it would be nice to be able to go again."Butters hummed softly while glancing over to Clyde. "It sounds like fun."Clyde murmured relief flood him, Craig was able to smile, even if just the smallest amount. "Great. It's in a few hours so you both have plenty of time to get ready. Need any clothes?" He asks in case."W-Will need some clothes to wear.."Butters responded a light pout on his face. Clyde coudent help but smile nodding "and some nail polish."Nail polish? He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything out loud. "Got it. I'll be back in a moment." Craig said then left, wasting no time in asking Kenneth to drop by the store to buy for the two smaller males before he would come to go to the parade as and Butters began discussing exactly what they would do to prepare for the fair. Not noticing much difference, the two didnt hear the window slipping open. Feeling the cool air slipping into the room caused the two to look over tensing up a bit. Placing a gun to Butter's heart the male shoved him torward the window "climb out and see how long you can hang on." His voice had been demanding, the blond whimpering softly in protest. "Do it or I shot your fuckin' heart and you die." The small blond slowly stepped torwards the window, biting at his bottom lip as he climbed out hanging onto the window as best he could. Turning the gun torward Clyde now, the brunette stared at him with motionless eyes. "...Do it if you must."he muttered seeing the guy turn the gun torwards Butters. "You do it or I kill him." Growling a bit, Clyde obeyed not wanting the only person he wanted to protect end up dead because of pulling up to the mansion with the clothes and nail polish that Craig asked him to get for his new housemates, Kenneth parked in his usual spot and quietly got out of his car, but then suddenly paused and his body tensed at what he saw. Butters holding onto the window sill, dangling and close to death if he let go. Wait. . And Clyde as well?! As Kenneth looked closer he saw someone in the room holding a gun to them. Quickly he came to his senses and pressed himself close against the house. He took out his phone and texted Craig about what he saw, and without hesitation, the raven haired took up his gun and silently made his way upstairs without being heard. A skill he learned as he got into the business he was in, a skill that helped him not die. Slowly Craig opened the door so that it wouldn't make a noise. Luckily the guy paid too much attention to Clyde and Butters. "What an idiot." He simply laughed. Kenneth hurried and got below the two hanging from the window and gestured for them to let go. He was going to catch them!Seeing the gesture, the two males hesitated for a moment before releasing the window falling moved quick enough to catch them both, though he did end up falling on his back with them both in his arms. He let out a relieved breath and looked between the two. "Are you alright?"  
Craig looks at the guy with a stoic, fully blank look. He held a gun, pointing it at the man with his finger ready to tug the trigger back. "Why are you in my home?"The two of them nodded in unison slowly standing up. "Y-Yeah, and are you alright Ken?"Butters questioned, pouting softly to the other male. Moving the gun away he slwly turned to face Craig, a slow smirk forming on his face "so nice to finally meet you Craig. Killing the master huh? Congrats you just helped us out on getting rid of him. The two boys you took belong to his son now. It's just a shame that one of them is ready to end there life yet you think you can save him? The past five years weve made sure to use him up real nice so he wont ever be saved. Hell you could marry him one day but still the past will always be on his mind and he will end up hurt over anything. Don't worry bout the blond one will be sure to use him up a s well~ It was such a joy to hear him cry as you use him Tucker."Kenneth nodded. He stood to his feet and looked at the open window. "I have to go help Craig. . But I can't leave you two alone, either. . Dammit."  
Craig felt his blood begin to boil as anger rose inside of him. "I won't be using Clyde, ever. Or Butters!" He growled out, taking a step closer to the man as he began to add slow pressure to the trigger.. "The two are not going to belong to anyone if I have any say in it. And the son? He can suck his own dick for all I care." Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, shooting the guy right in between the eyes, the sound being loud enough to be heard from outside.  
Kenneth's eyes widened. He gestured the two to follow him as he rushed inside, not knowing what the gunshot caused the two to jump a bit, following after Kenny inside. Hurrying up the stairs, they both entered the bedroom gaze landing on the guy from earlier. Clyde slowly walked over to the guy gazing over his apperance. "...He as the son's best friend and worker. The rest were slackers."Clyde moved the males shirt a bit, pulling out the whip he kept hidden. "H-He punished people with the whip often." Butters frowned a bit at seeing the whip, still uneasy at the sight of blood as let out an exhale of relief. He walked over and sudden became parental as he began to lecture Craig about how worried he was about him and so on, while Craig shook his head and put his gun down. He hugged himself gently. "Ken," He looked up at the golden haired male. "There is a reason I'm a talker, not a killer. . " He said and clenched his eyes shut, then quickly escaped the room.  
Ken sighed as he shook his head. He came and held his hand out to Clyde. "Mind giving me the whip? I'll burn it in a bonfire later." He looked at the dead body on the ground. "'I'll burn him, too."Clyde quickly handed over the whip, nodding. "I-I changed my mind I don't really want to go to the parade..."he mumbled before walking over to the bed taking a seat on the edge of it. Butters walked over taking a seat next to Clyde, patting him on the shoulder. Kenneth left the room for a moment- But only to return with a black garbage bag. "Try not to look." He told the two while peeling gloved onto his hands. He put the dead body into the bag then left again to go take it out back to burn in a meter long and wide didn't look not wanting to see the body anylonger then necissary. Letting there eyes slip shut, the two males sighed softly before Clyde slowly stood up "ima go..shower."he murmured to Butters, walking to the nearest bathroom and closing the door quickly let the body and whip burn together as he went back inside of the house snd returned to the two males' shared bedroom. When he found Butters alone he smiled. Privacy. . . About time. He slowly approached him. "Hey, Butters. . Where is Clyde?"Butters glanced up smling softly at the other blond "he went to go take a shower. I'm sure if your wanting to talk to him you still could if you hurry."Kenny shakes his head. "Nah, that's fine. I actually was wanting to spend time with just you." He admits, smiled at hearing that. "Well gee, all you had to do was ask and I would have spent time with you!"  
Kenneth smiles. He slowly brings an arm around Butters. "You know. . In Kingergarden I had a pretty big crush on you? It was so big, I had it up to highschool!"  
Butters felt his cheeks warming up a bit at hearing that "y-you did? Aww gee Ken why didn't you tell me sooner?"He shrugged. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you. How was I supposed to?" He brought a hand up to run through his hair. The golden haired blond let out a sheepish laugh. "But I think it's too late to like, ask you on a date or somethin'."Butters coudent help but giggle at hearing that "yeah it is a little late. I-I mean it's been years since high school and over time im sure by now you moved on."Kenneth couldn't help but snort at hearing that. "Yeah right. How could I move on? No one will date a poor guy that kills people who owe debts for a living."  
"Plenty of people would date you Ken! It dosen't matter what you do or that your poor. I don't w-wanna hear that from you anymore Ken...please.."  
it was weird to him to hear someone saying that- Especially since that actually was why he couldn't get someone to stay with him. Barely any girl or boy looked over the fact that he was broke, and the few that looked over it left as soon as they find out he is a killer for Craig's business.  
But he wasn't going to tell Butters that. He hated to see him sad of all people.  
Kenneth nods. "Ok. I'll shush up."  
Butters nodded a bit, walking up to Ken. Standing on his tiptoes the small blond leaned in a bit to press a soft kiss upon the taller blond's cheek before murmuring softly "good."  
Taking a step back, he began rubbing his knuckles together averting his gaze as a blush crept up onto his being able to hold himself back, Kenneth squealed. "Aw!" He didn't hesitate to hug Butters, and he began to pepper gentle kisses on the small blond's cheek. "You're such a cutie-pie, Butters! You make me want to marry you!"Butters cheeks darkened by many shades as he gazed up at Kenny. "R-Really?"he questioned curiously tilting his head to the side a bit. "I-I'd marry you too Ken."Kenneth nods. He brings a hand up and gently cups the smaller blond's cheek and smiled down at him. "So sweet. . ." He began to slowly pull away. "But you don't have to pity me and lie." He said then left the as the taller blond left the room, a silent tear rolled down the small boy's cheek as he bit at his bottom lip. "B-But..I liked you too Ken.."he whispered softly just as Clyde walked into the bedroom fresh out of the shower. Seeing the tear caused the brunette to clench his fists a bit, shortly later finding out what had happened while he left the house quickly. He passed by Craig, whom asked him why he was leaving, but he didn't respond. The raven haired shrugged his shoulders and went to check on both Clyde and Butters. He wanted to make sure they were O.K after what they saw.  
Craig knocked on the door then walked into the room. "Oi, guys. . Are you still wanting to go? McCormick brought clothes and the nail polish for you-"The two males were sitting on the bed, glancing over to Craig as he walked in. Clyde was the one to stand up and walk over to Craig. "Will be staying here. One simple question. Can we have a wedding?"the brunette looked dead serious as he asked keeping his gaze on Craig the whole 's jaw dropped. When have the two become in love with each other? He had no idea they were like this together, but it did make sense since they have been through so much together.  
Craig put on a stoic face to hide the hurt he was beginning to feel come over him. He looked down at Clyde with cold eyes so he wouldn't know water was being held back. "You two plan to wed. . ? Hm. I wouldn't want to keep you from being able to be happy. . " He couldn't believe he just lied to Clyde but he had to. "O.K. How soon do you two want to get married?""As soon as possible."Clyde responded not bothering to look at Craig anymore. Walking over to the bed he took a seat on the edge of it, glancing over his shoulder to the blond. "When would be a good time for you?"he questioned softly. "W-Well, maybe this weekend? Saturday sounds good. In the evening so we can have the sunset in pictures too!"smiling lightly the blond shifted a bit in bed, turning his gaze to look torwards bit on his lip. The two were serious. He couldn't believe this. "This weekend? I can do that. . " He looked away to the side to hide the hurt he couldn't fight back beginning to show on his face. ". . You can. . Make a list of what you want at the wedding. Money is no bother, so ask away at what you want."Clyde thought for a moment before nodding "a vanilla cake with creamy icing would be good. Butters will be wearing the dress so a really light blue long dress for him, tux for me. If we think of anything else will let you know." Butters blinkd a bit "H-Hey Craig? you and Ken will be there too right?"he questioned tilting his head to the side with a curious expression on his face. Craig was turning to leave the room when Butters spoke up. He didn't want to stay around them right now, knowing that Clyde was going to be married to Butters soon. He didn't look at them as he spoke. "Yeah. Sure." He let the tears roll down his cheeks now that the two couldn't see his face, but now his voice shook. "I'll be in my room. Please don't disturb me." He said then quickly left.


End file.
